


The Day Has Come

by DreadSpark



Series: Up in the Air Universe [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alchemy exists, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cast watches Hero Academia, F/M, Gen, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadSpark/pseuds/DreadSpark
Summary: The promised spin-off to my modern alternate universe Fullmetal Alchemist chatfic, Up in the Air. The initial premise is set up by the tenth chapter of that fic, although it's not a requirement to enjoy this one.Starting off with Hero Academia, this is basically going to be a 'characters react' story, but also allow a little deeper interactions compared to the chatfic style. Each chapter will be a single episode.
Relationships: Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell, Ling Yao and Lan Fan, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Up in the Air Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

Alphonse Elric was excited.

Excited in a way that was different from usual – usually his excitement tended to herald explosions after trying something new with alchemy. He still wouldn’t forget the day he accidentally blew out all the windows… Okay, getting off track.

His point of excitement came from what would be happening tonight. And as much as his brother wouldn’t admit it, he knew Ed was excited in his own way too. This was the first time in a while (okay, years) that they had had any new friends over – come to think of it, Winry was the only constant friend that either of them had. Ed was too standoff-ish for most people to handle, and Al’s closeness to his brother meant that his circle tended to be small if it existed at all too. Moving to Central a couple of years back hadn’t helped that situation either. Sure, they both had acquaintances, but true friends? They were hard to come by.

Which was why tonight was special; Ling and Lan Fan had agreed to use their house as a place to come and watch anime together. Both Roy and Riza were happy to accommodate them, and Winry joined in to complete the group. Thankfully, she had a relatively light workload at the moment.

In truth, Al still wasn’t entirely sure what to make of the pair – they had introduced themselves only a few weeks ago as foreign exchange students, but Ling and Ed were quick to bond and Lan Fan soon followed. They had remained tight-lipped about their past, but that was something Al respected – after all, some of his past included things he would prefer not to dig up. Suddenly the circle of friends had gone from three to five, and they were preparing to have anime marathon slumber parties together.

‘Who knows,’ Al thought with a chuckle, ‘maybe next time I can bring Mei along too.’

* * *

Lan Fan bit the bottom of her lip as she walked down the road with Ling. It had turned out the place they were staying was a relatively short trip away from Edward and Alphonse’s own residence, and she was spending all of it trying to remember Amestrian customs when it came to being guests. What did they do when they got there? Did they ask to come in, or wait to be invited? What responsibilities did they have once inside? Was footwear allowed, or considered rude?

Apparently, Ling had noticed her worry, as she turned to notice him looking at her with concern of his own.

“What’s wrong, Lan Fan?”

“…The gathering, Young Lord. It has been some time since I last read on Amestrian social customs, and- _hey!”_

The exclamation came as Ling burst out in laughter, a loud and raucous laugh that never failed to bring a smile to Lan Fan’s own face, even if it was at her expense.

“Lan Fan, you know the Elric brothers,” Ling chuckled as he began to calm down, “I’m sure that if you follow their lead, you’ll be just fine. Besides, since when have you known them to stand on tradition or custom?”

Lan Fan flushed with embarrassment – the thought hadn’t really occurred to her. “I suppose not. But their parents?”

“Seem to be just as informal as they are. You worry too much.”

“Someone has to,” Lan Fan teased, “after all, you don’t worry at all.”

“And look how much happier I am!”

* * *

It was early in the evening when Winry arrived at the Elric household. Truth be told, she came to this place less often than she’d like – studying for school and working on automail took up much of her time. It helped her sympathise with Lan Fan; while the circumstances might be different, the results were similar in that they both missed out on what they wanted. Winry sighed as she contemplated that – for all of the effort that she put in to achieve her ultimate dream, sometimes she wished she could just slow down and smell the roses once in a while. But on the other hand, she was just glad she was able to help someone else do just that tonight.

A knock on the door later, and Ed opened the door with a scowl on his face.

“Took you long enough, Win. We were about to start without you.”

Winry bristled with irritation. “You start without me and see if I fix your leg again, alchemy freak.” Ed let out a ‘tch’, but soon exchanged the scowl with a grin.

“As if Al would let me anyway. Come on, there’s a spot with your name on it.” Winry smiled back, and entered the house. Yes, tonight was going to be a good night.


	2. Episode 1 - Izuku Midoriya: Origin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will involve a sequence where Ling and Lan Fan speak in Xingese. While it is largely self-contained, the dialogue in that language is marked with "<" and ">" marks on each side to differentiate from Amestrian. You can expect this convention to be followed in future chapters as well.

Winry entered the house to find that she was indeed the last person to arrive. Riza smiled at her from the kitchen as she came in.

“Welcome, Winry,” Hawkeye greeted, “Please, make yourself at home. I have some last-minute preparations to make, but I’ll join you shortly.”

“Thank you, Riza. It’s been too long.” Winry smiled warmly in return as she made her way to the living space – Roy and Ed had taken up opposite sides of the couch with Al in between, while Ling and Lan Fan had taken beanbags on the floor in front of them. Another smaller couch was situated at an angle to the first while still pointed at the TV; Winry took up one seat, leaving the other seat free for Riza. A few snacks had been provided – potato chips, popcorn and so on. The setup had Winry jokingly wondering to herself if it was a slumber party or a movie viewing – though considering the event, it was probably both.

“So, Lan Fan,” Roy started as Lan Fan turned to face him questioningly, “I’ve been told you haven’t seen this show before.”

Lan Fan shook her head. “Unfortunately no; it is something that I wanted to see but never got the chance to.”

Roy smirked; “Then I get to see the reactions of someone first-hand. You’re in for a treat.”

Lan Fan smiled a little, turning back to the television. She hoped she was – after all this hype it would be a disappointment otherwise.

Riza came in at last, holding another two bowls of popcorn. She put them on a coffee table for free retrieval, then sat down on the couch beside Winry.

“So, everyone ready?” Roy questioned. After receiving nods of affirmative all around, he began, “then here we go…”

* * *

**The scene opens on a small child – looking no older than five, perhaps closer to four, standing in front of another child who is crying. The first child looks like he’s on the verge of tears himself as he tells “Kacchan” to leave the second alone.**

“This brings back a few memories…” Lan Fan mused quietly. Ling looked questioningly in her direction as she explained, “The young lord would often stand up for others, only for me to have to save him when he bit off more than he could chew.”

Al ‘hmm’ed in response; “Sounds familiar, wonder where I’ve heard it before?”

“Shut up, Al,” Ed shot, though the two exchanged knowing, smiling looks. Riza chuckled lightly.

**“Even though you’re Quirkless… you’re still pretending to be a hero, Deku?”**

“…Hm.” Lan Fan intoned, ”Is this show implying that the main character has no powers – in a world full of people with powers?”

“And ‘Kacchan’ is looking down on him for it.” Winry ground out, “Do alchemists feel the same way about every mundane person?”

“In my experience, most alchemists don’t,” Roy responded, “But there are always those that find a way to be superior to those around them. Alchemy, superpowers – it doesn’t matter. And being a kid, they don’t know any better unless someone corrects them.”

**‘All men are not created equal. This was the reality I learned about society at the age of four.’**

“A harsh lesson, but not an untrue one.” Ed commented, “In this world, not everyone can learn alchemy; not everyone can understand how to make automail. In a world like that where everyone has a different power, the disparity would only be more apparent. Especially for those that don’t have one at all.”

**The same child, now ten years older, is seen eagerly running towards… something. As the scene continues, it’s revealed that he was running toward a… monster attack?**

**“That’s a huge villain!”**

“Of course. Supervillains in a world with superpowers. So, superheroes are sure to follow,” Lan Fan said. “This child certainly seems fond of putting himself near harm’s way.” Ed and Ling did their best to contain their laughter – if only she knew.

**[Opening Credits]**

“These credits are implying that the bullying child is going to be a main character…” Lan Fan said, incredulously, “I’m not sure I like that precedent.”

“It gets better, I promise,” Ling said placatingly.

“And there are a lot of characters, it seems,” Lan Fan continued.

“That’s true, but they try to space them out a little, so you don’t have to memorise them all at once.” Al responded.

**The opening credits end, and Izuku launches into an explanation of the current state of the world and how it came to be as it was, beginning with a baby in China (and a rather shocked father).**

Both Lan Fan and Roy let out a laugh at that. “Imagine if one of the boys had been born like that – Ed with sunshine literally blowing out his ass?” Roy quipped.

Winry laughed along, “He would be insufferable.”

Ed glowered in his seat, but said nothing as he tried not to interrupt the viewing too much. Definitely not because he knew they had a point.

**“Ever since then, superpowers were discovered in various places, and time passed without the cause being identified. Before we knew it, the supernatural became normal, and dreams became reality. The world has become a superhuman society, and about 80% of the world has some kind of special trait.”**

“And with the boy being called ‘quirkless’, that implies he’s one of the remaining 20%.” Lan Fan said.

“Hard to imagine a world where you might be the only one in a group of five where you’re not an alchemist…” Al commented.

Winry smiled and said “I find it hard enough to deal with two,” pointedly ignoring the glare she got from Ed.

**The explanation concludes as the show introduces Death Arms, the Punching Hero!**

“…That name is not reassuring.” Lan Fan deadpanned. Ed snickered behind her; resolving to introduce her to Alex Armstrong – eventually.

**Also introducing the rescue specialist, Backdraft!**

“Controlling water with that kind of finesse is something alchemists would barely dream of,” Roy commented. “Flame alchemy comes close, but it has a very short duration. To maintain a constant stream of flowing liquid in a specified shape like that is miraculous.”

**The shot follows Midoriya as he makes his way to the front of the crowd, wondering who was fighting – only to explain the situation himself. He is called out as being a fanboy, and he looks away awkwardly.**

“Aww, I forgot how cute Izuku could be when he was embarrassed…” Winry cooed. Riza smiled as she silently agreed – in many ways, it reminded her of Roy when he was younger. Perhaps that was one of many reasons why they came together.

**The fight continues as Kamui Woods sets up for his finishing move, condemning the villain as the incarnation of evil for blocking rush hour traffic and robbery causing injury.**

“I can think of a few worse kinds of villains…” Ed said, only to be shushed by Al.

“Spoilers!” Ed threw up his hands in mock surrender.

**Suddenly the fight is interrupted by a massive woman striking the villain with a flying kick, leaving everyone else shocked!**

“Now that’s just rude, interrupting a fight like that.” Ling remarked.

“Hey, whatever gets the job done.” Ed countered.

**The new arrival is introduced as Mt. Lady, a debuting hero who’s quick to play up appearances for the cameras – all of which are focused on her.**

“Perverts, all of them…” Winry sighed.

Al whispered to Ed, “Think Mustang would be taking pictures?” Ed wrinkled his nose at the thought… then smirked. “No, but Havoc would.” The two chuckled as they turned back to the screen.

**‘Along with the superpowers came an explosive increase in crime. As the country was stuck in the slow progress of drastic law reforms, courageous people started performing heroic acts from out of comic books. Guarding against superpowers and defending against evil. Heroes were soon accepted by the public, and it was established as an official position.’**

“A legitimised form of vigilante justice.” Roy noted.

**The scene switches to Midoriya taking notes on the new hero; pondering how her power could be applied. The man that called him out as a fanboy earlier asks if he wants to be a hero, and assures him he could do it. Izuku beams back as he says he would do his best.**

“Young Lord?” Lan Fan said, slowly.

“Yes, Lan Fan?”

“I think that smile might have blinded me.” Everyone chuckled at that reaction.

**The scene changes once again, introducing the junior high school. The teacher starts talking about planning for the future, only to realise that everyone plans to go into the hero course anyway.**

“The hero course… so this is the hero academia the title is about.” Lan Fan commented.

**The teacher tries half-heartedly to calm the students down, reminding them that quirk use is against the rules, to no avail. The celebration is then interrupted by another student, who declares he ‘won’t be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!’**

“The bully from the start…” Lan Fan notes softly.

**The student, identified as Katsuki Bakugou, further declares his intent to not only become a hero, but to attend U.A. High School and surpass All Might, the top hero in the country.**

Edward smirked a little. “Can’t deny how ambitious he is.”

Ling frowned. “Ambition is good if it exists for the right reasons. A hero that looks down on everyone around him should have no business being at the top.”

**Bakugou’s declaration is soon marred by the teacher pointing out that Izuku wanted to go to U.A. as well. After a moment of silence, the entire class bursts into laughter, taunting and jeering. Midoriya can barely defend himself before a raging Bakugou sends an explosion into his desk, sending him backwards out of his chair and onto the floor.**

**“You’re below the rejects! You’re quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me?!”**

**Izuku tries to appease Bakugou by saying he wasn’t trying to compete, pointing out that getting into U.A. was his dream since he was little, and that he wouldn’t know unless he tried… which only serves to enrage Bakugou further as he angrily questions if Izuku is just taking the test for fun, before making more reference to his quirkless-ness and asking what he can do, with a tone that makes no secret of his disdain.**

Lan Fan watched the scene, in shock both at how brazen and arrogant Bakugou was and how poorly Izuku was treated with no interruption.

“Where is the teacher in all of this,” she tried, “why has he not intervened?”

“See what I mean about no correction?” Roy snarked, but it was a mask for his irritation. Even if the celebration was allowed, that explosion should have been an instant punishment – misuse of a quirk in school, and a clear-cut case of bullying and intimidation. That he was able to do that and much more without a peep from an authority figure…

“He calls Izuku quirkless like a quirk is the be-all and end-all of heroics, when it’s a tool like any other,” Winry scowls. “It might be more difficult, but being a hero without a quirk surely isn’t impossible with the right skill and equipment. What about my automail?”

Ed smiled, “It’s okay, Win. I think your automail is phenomenal.”

Winry teased, “So phenomenal you break it every three months?” Ed winced at that – it had been only two months since the last incident that had forced him to get a full replacement.

**12:02 PM. The same city.**

**A villain apparently made of sludge runs down the road, having committed a robbery. The civilians around do nothing to help, and it’s pointed out that the chaos from the villain that morning meant that heroes were distracted, leaving an opportunity wide-open. A gaunt man walks out of a nearby store holding two shopping bags, and transforms into a much larger, stronger form – All Might. He declares that there is an end –**

**“Because I am here!”**

“Because I am here!” Ed, Al, and Ling yelled along as Roy, Riza and Winry chuckled at their enthusiasm. Lan Fan couldn’t help but smile as well – even if she didn’t know the full context just yet, Ling’s happiness had a habit of being contagious. Well, for her, anyway.

**[Midpoint]**

**When the episode “returns”, the scene is back at Izuku’s school. As the students are leaving for the day, Izuku is seen looking at his phone. The incident he saw earlier that day was all over the news, and he is eager to get home to write about it in his notebook.**

“Writing about supervillain attacks in a notebook?” Lan Fan mused, “I suppose there are weirder hobbies…”

“Heh, remember how Xiang used to collect gummy bears?” Ling asked, “Now that one was weird.”

“It makes sense to write about the heroes involved in the attack as well,” Mustang commented, “After all, if you’re going to be a hero, it’s one way of getting to know your future colleagues. In a stalker-ish sort of way.”

**Before he can get anywhere, however, the notebook is snatched out of his hands…**

**“We’re not done talking yet, Deku.”**

_“Bakugou…”_ Lan Fan seethed. This boy’s actions and personality up until this point had not earned him any favours with her and, judging by what was happening now, that wasn’t about to change. Ed and Al exchanged some slightly concerned looks – they doubted she would like what came next. With good reason.

**A few other classmates approach, wondering what is in Katsuki’s possession.**

**“‘Hero Analysis for the Future’? Seriously?!” They begin to crack up into laughter as Midoriya faintly tries to just get his notebook back – only to see it exploded in front of him, then tossed out of a window.**

“The more I see of these boys, the more I wish I could travel into this universe,” Lan Fan said, “So that I could kick their asses myself.”

“Even if Bakugou was mad, it’s not like destroying his notebook would help…” Al lamented. It brought to mind one incident during his own self-teaching phase of alchemy, when some students in their elementary school had tried to get Al to teach them out to be alchemists – but when they couldn’t understand what he was trying to teach, they had taken their anger out on him, and his alchemical notes were among the casualties. Ed had been quick to take vengeance on his behalf, but it was small comfort against that loss.

**“Most top first-string heroes have stories about them from their school days. I want the shine of being able to be called the only student to make it into U.A. from this mediocre city junior high school. I’m a perfectionist…”**

**Midoriya is practically frozen in fear, as his uniform’s shoulder smokes from the small explosions.**

**"So anyway, don’t apply to U.A., nerd.”**

“He wants his perfect story, and he’ll try to crush anyone who even thinks of ruining it for him… Those are the actions of a bully, not a hero,” Ling declared.

“I would point out that he does get better as the show goes on…” Ed tried to point out, “…but yeah, there’s no excuse for this. He’s just an asshole.”

**The three of them finally start to walk away, taunting Izuku further for not even saying anything.**

**“If you wanna be a hero that badly, there’s a quick way to do it.”**

“Shit, here we go...” Ed muttered.

**“Believe that you’ll be born with a Quirk in your next life, and take a last chance dive off the roof!”**

Ling looked away from the screen – he had honestly forgotten just how bad Katsuki Bakugou had been in the early episodes of the show. And while it was all well and good to know he improved over time… that didn’t make the pain of what he said any less. Especially for those that didn’t know better.

“Mr Mustang,” Lan Fan asked shakily, “could I please use your bathroom?”

“Down that hall, first door on the left,” was Mustang’s response, pausing the video as she got up to leave. Ling followed her, leaving the others to sit in a gloomy silence.

“…Shit.” Ed deadpanned. Al couldn’t agree with that sentiment more.

* * *

It didn’t take Lan Fan long to find the bathroom. Strictly speaking she didn’t _need_ a bathroom. But she did need privacy, and asking for a bathroom was the least awkward option. It didn’t take long for the tears to start flowing after she entered, either.

Ling had kept a close but not intimate distance, closing the door behind him and leaning on it while Lan Fan poured her heart out, using the sink for support. Lan Fan was his friend – his closest friend, and the only one he’d trusted enough to accompany him to Amestris. In all honesty, she had been his solid foundation for so long that seeing her like this left him feeling a little helpless and unsure of just how to handle what was in front of him.

Deciding that slowly approaching to put a hand on her shoulder was a safe bet, he managed to supress a yelp as she quickly turned and enveloped him in a hug.

<“How could he be so cruel?”> she wept, leaning her head against his shoulder, <“How can he look down on someone else so much?”>

<“I don’t know,”> Ling replied. Then, trying for a more jovial tone, <“If I did, telling would be spoilers.”> A small burst of laughter among the tears told him he’d hit the mark.

It took a minute for the tears to finally stop; Ling’s right shoulder was now somewhat moister than his left. Lan Fan reached for a towel as she lifted her head to dry herself off, and Ling released the hug they shared.

<“I’m sorry for interrupting the show like this, young lord,”> Even muffled by the towel, he could hear the undertone of regret in her voice. <“All of you were enjoying it and I pulled you away. I feel like such a burden…”>

 _< “What?”>_ he hissed, his hands shooting up to grab her shoulders. <“Lan Fan, y-… You are not a burden for having feelings, and you didn’t pull me away. Letting you be happy is more important than finishing a television show…”> Looking down and away from her, he finished <“Really, I should be the one apologising to you.”>

She stepped back out of his grip, her confusion evident as she put the towel back on its rail.

<“I should have remembered the early episodes were like this,”> Ling explained. <“If I had, then something like this may not have happened, and the fact I didn’t warn you is my problem, not yours. Please, forgive me.”>

Lan Fan hesitated, searching her friend’s face. Seeing only regret with a glimmer of hope, she finally gave a small smile.

<“Apology accepted…”> Ling breathed a sigh of relief. <“…But tomorrow’s training is half an hour longer.”>

Ling winced. <“I guess I’ll take it. Ready to go back out there?”>

<“Right behind you as always, young lord.”>

* * *

As the two re-entered the room, they saw Ed and Al had moved from their spot on the couch to the kitchen and had apparently started an argument about the ethics of trying to feed every stray cat one came across. As one could imagine, Al was firmly on the side that cats shouldn’t have to go hungry, while Ed pointed out that trying to do so on one’s own was a short path to financial bankruptcy. As the argument continued, Winry was looking on the pair with a small smile on her face, Roy appeared to be rethinking his life choices, while Riza stood between the kitchen and the hallway, smiling as she proffered a glass of water to both Ling and Lan Fan – an offer that was happily accepted.

“Thank you, Miss Hawkeye,” Ling said with a small bow, an action that Lan Fan mirrored.

“You’re quite welcome. Are you feeling better, miss Fan?” Riza questioned.

“Much, thank you. The young lord was a great comfort.” Lan Fan replied as she moved to sit back down, exchanging smiles with Winry. A loud whistle from Roy soon ended the argument in the background (Ed claimed victory, which Al didn’t bother contesting for the sake of their ears), and the audience re-assembled to resume the episode. Ling and Lan Fan’s beanbags being a few inches closer together was a fact not lost on Winry or Hawkeye either.

**The scene opens to a view of Midoriya walking outside his school, thinking back angrily on the earlier incident. ‘Idiot! If I had really jumped, that would mean you instigated a suicide! Think before you speak!’**

**“** After being told to jump off a roof, his biggest concern is what would happen to Bakugou?” Lan Fan gaped. This child…

“It makes sense, in a depressing sort of way,” Al explained, “I’d not have much sense of my own worth if I was told I was useless all my life too.” Feeling an arm across his shoulders, he followed it to see Ed looking at him with a hint of worry. Al gave him a reassuring smile, happy for the comfort.

**Midoriya looks down and notices his notebook, floating in a small koi pond where it had landed. A few koi have apparently decided it was food. Izuku curses Bakugou some more, as the scene turns to his memories…**

**A much younger Izuku begs his mother to let him onto the computer; she teasingly responds that he’d probably added ten thousand views on his own by now, remarking that she couldn’t watch because it was too scary.**

“’Views?’” Lan Fan wondered, “An internet video?”

“Look at him, just rocking back and forth. He’s really excited about it,” Winry cooed.

**‘That was an old video. A disaster that happened a long time ago. The video of a hero that debuted right after that.’**

“Oh, is this the hero that inspired Izuku?” Lan Fan asked.

“Him and so many others…” Ling replied.

**A man on the video claims that someone has saved a hundred people in less than ten minutes. An adoring Izuku watched as a man (revealed to be All Might) emerges from the rubble, carrying at least six more people, and laughing as he does.**

**“It’s fine now. Why?”**

_“Because I am here!”_

This time Lan Fan joined in on the shared shout; both Roy and Riza smiled in the background. If she was joining in on that, there was little doubt she was hooked.

The tiny ball of sunshine and happiness that is Midoriya Izuku can’t be contained, declaring All Might as being ‘so cool’ and saying he wanted to be just like him once he got his Quirk.

**“You should probably give it up.”**

_< “What?!”>_ So caught up in Izuku’s own infectious excitement, Lan Fan felt like she’d been slapped from the whiplash.

**“That’s… is something wrong with him after all? Most of the other kindergarteners’ quirks have already manifested, he’s the only one…”**

“Oh… oh…” She wasn’t prepared. Especially not so soon after what happened before.

“Yeah. This is where they find out…” Ed trailed off.

**The doctor inquires about his mother’s Quirk, which is revealed to be one that allows her to pull small objects towards her. She adds that her husband can breathe fire.**

**The doctor goes on to explain that Izuku should have manifested one of those abilities, or some combination thereof, by age four. In addition, the fact that he wasn’t missing a pinkie joint in his toe was a sign that he didn’t have a Quirk.**

“’Quirkless.’” Lan Fan breathed as she leant over towards Ling, who put an arm around her shoulders. “A label he’d carry all his life, and suffer for it.”

**That night, Izuku’s mother watches helplessly as her son watches the same video from before.**

**“Mom… He saves everyone with a smile, no matter what trouble they’re in… He’s such a cool hero… Can I… be a hero too?”**

**“It’s a terrible day for rain…” Roy muttered. Ed, Al and Riza were trying their best to keep their feelings in check, but Winry was openly weeping, and Lan Fan had practically buried her head in Ling’s shoulder as he did his best to provide comfort.**

**Inko can barely speak as she stumbles over to her son, wrapping him in a hug and desperately, profusely apologising.**

Riza could empathise with her situation; hell, if one of the boys had realised they just couldn’t perform alchemy when everyone else around them could, she would imagine herself in much the same position. They practically defined themselves by their alchemy – it wasn’t just a tool for them, but a part of who they were. And the same went for her husband – who didn’t think of Roy Mustang and not have the reputation of his flame alchemy soon follow? To imagine any of them without it…

**‘No, that’s not it, Mom. What I wanted you to say back then was…’**

**The scene changes once again – Izuku comes to a pedestrian tunnel under a road bridge. Reassuring himself that he didn’t need to worry about what others thought, he walked in and laughed in a recognisable impression of All Might. He’s almost to the other end as a pile of sludge rears up. It’s the villain from a few hours earlier, and he sees Izuku as being a good fit to hide him... inside.**

“As if being told to go jump off a roof wasn’t enough, then he gets attacked by a villain only a few hours later… someone really has it out for this kid today.” Ed snarked.

**Izuku struggles as much as his mid-teenager body allows, but it’s of little use – with the villain being made of fluid, there’s nothing to grab onto. He feels like he’s dying, which likely isn’t far off.**

**Suddenly, the manhole cover that the villain appeared from bursts upwards, causing the villain to turn – and gasp in shock, as the camera turns to reveal…**

“All Might!” The kids cheer. Even if most of them already knew what would happen, knowing and actually seeing were two different things. Besides, why not get into it, for Lan Fan’s sake?

**“It’s all right now, young man.”**

_“I am here!”_

It couldn’t be helped, the presence of All Might was too infectious for the teenagers _not_ to say the catchphrase. Besides, he was the one beacon of goodness in what was so far proving to be an anger-inducing, tear-jerking, or otherwise just depressing first episode. You played the hand you were dealt.

**The villain makes the first move, striking out at the number one hero. Occupied as he is with trying to claim Midoriya, however, his attacks are easily dodged by All Might. The hero responds in kind, aiming a punch right at the villain – one so powerful that the wind pressure alone is able to disperse him into smaller gelatinous chunks. The audience is treated to Midoriya’s own vision of the event as he falls to the ground, faintly calling All Might’s name before he blacks out.**

**The next thing he knows, he’s being lightly slapped awake by the number one hero. As soon as he realises the situation, Midoriya is quick to back away in shock. All Might apologises for letting him get caught up in the fighting, while also thanking him for being a good help.**

“Help? The kid was busy dying.” Ed snorted, “I don’t know how much less help he could have been.”

“Maybe All Might’s just trying to get his spirits up?” Al ventured. “He does look really scared still.”

“You try meeting the number one hero in the world as a hero nerd and not freaking out.” Ling said. Ed just rolled his eyes.

**“I captured him safely!”**

Lan Fan burst into laughter, short and sweet that didn’t take long to dissolve into giggles. Ling couldn’t tear his gaze from her, watching with a smile of his own.

“Seriously?” Lan Fan said after managing to get her laughter under control, “That’s what a dangerous villain is getting taken to jail in?”

“Well, he’s made of liquid, what would you expect?” Ed countered.

“I don’t know,” Lan Fan admitted, “but a soda bottle wasn’t it.”

**Midoriya watches on, about to burst from the excitement and shock of meeting his idol. Quickly searching for something to get an autograph on, he finds the remains of his notebook – which has already been signed. Midoriya thanks All Might profusely.**

“You know, it’s kinda rude to just assume someone wants your autograph and sign something that belongs to them without asking first,” Al pointed out. “Even if you are the Symbol of Peace.”

**All Might gives a farewell, pointing out that he needs to take the villain to the police. Midoriya is obviously disappointed, with questions he has remaining unanswered.**

“If that boy got to ask All Might every question he had, they would need a new Symbol by the time he was done.” Mustang said.

**All Might launches off into the day, only to realise–**

“This boy is going to get himself killed.” Lan Fan deadpanned.

“Agreed.” Both Al and Winry said.

**–Midoriya is holding on for dear life to one of All Might’s legs as they fly through the air, apparently unwilling to let such silly things as ‘common sense’ get in the way of trying to gain more hero knowledge.**

**As the leap continues, All Might begins to cough discreetly, a small amount of blood and steam coming from his mouth. “Shit.”**

Lan Fan raised an eyebrow, but watched on in silence.

**The two land with a crash, with Midoriya remarking on how scary it was.**

“Yeah, no shit.” Ed said, “Maybe you should think about that next time.”

“Ed, it’s Midoriya.” Ling countered, “He only has two modes: Overthinking, or no thinking.”

**All Might tells him that if he talks to the people in the building, they’ll let him down to the ground floor, as All Might makes to leave again. Izuku tries to get him to wait again, only to be rebuffed. A small montage plays of moments from before, each reinforcing that he can’t be a hero. And yet…**

**“Even if I don’t have a Quirk, can I become a hero? Can even someone without a quirk be like you?”**

The episode’s closing credits began to play, and Al had to stifle a yawn.

“Wow,” he said, “that episode felt like it took weeks to get through.”

“Ah, it wasn’t that bad.” Ed replied as he got up to refresh the snacks. “I feel like it takes a little bit to pick up, though.”

“Honestly, I think the show found its footing in Season 2.” Ling said from his beanbag, “The rest isn’t bad, just not as good.”

“Just as well then, Young Lord, that I’m happy to find out for myself.” Lan Fan said with a smile as she got up herself. “Excuse me.” With that, she made her way to the bathroom again.

Ling felt he couldn’t be happier if he tried.

‘Mission accomplished.’


End file.
